The Turning of Time
by September And Summer
Summary: AU. When a surprise attack happens at Hogwarts in the beginning of Hermione's Sixth-Year, Hermione, Ginny and Luna are suddenly pulled back in time to the Marauders Era – not before stopping at Fate's doorstep. Now they have the power to change the future without being caught, bring some Dark people into the Light and finally – fall in love? NON DH, HBP & OotP. HG/SB, GW/RL, LL/SS
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hello everybody! I had this idea, because over the summer I read loads of Sirius/Hermione Time travel stories. I decided to do my own, but I really hope it's not like any others! Apologies if it is! Oh yeah, in this, Harry learns about Horcruxes in the summer after fifth-year because Dumbledore decides he needs to know quickly. REVIEW darlings! :) _**

**_Summary: AU. When a surprise attack happens at Hogwarts in the beginning of Hermione's Sixth-Year, Hermione, Ginny and Luna are suddenly pulled back in time to the Marauders Era – not before stopping at Fate's doorstep. Now they have the power to change the future without being caught, bring some Dark people into the Light and finally – fall in love?_**

**_NON DH compliant, or really HBP, and some of OotP. (Harry finds out about Horcruxes in private lessons in the Summer Holidays)_**

**_[Hermione/Sirius, Ginny/Remus, Luna/Severus] _**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Fate _**

"Well that Professor Slughorn is rather annoying, I mean, who asks hand-picked students to have dinner so they can boast to him?" Ginny Weasley said to her friend Hermione Granger as the Hogwarts Express trundled through the snowy countryside. Hermione, having come back from a Prefect meeting a few hours ago, looked up from her book, _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, _which she had been reading.

"Harry said that when he taught before he had a club like that, good for connections I expect." She replied, bookmarking her book and placing it on the seat by her.

"Stupid if you ask me, do you think he'll be good at teaching Defence?" Ginny asked, munching on a Chocolate Frog.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but another occupant of the compartment they were in, Luna Lovegood spoke up first.

"Hopefully not as bad as Professor Umbridge." She said mistily "She was vile."

Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement and Ginny had her rant of how and why Dolores Umbridge was such a horrible person and teacher. Luna retreated behind her _Quibbler _after a few minutes listening to the rant and Hermione, with a small smirk on her face at Ginny, went back to her book as they had heard more than once from Ginny, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter why Umbridge was horrible.

"I thought you were going to sit with Dean." said Hermione, cutting off Ginny's rant a while later

"Oh, I _was _but I went to that Slug Club meeting that Harry, Neville and I went to and so I went back to Dean's compartment, but their conversation was boring."

Ron and Neville re-entered the compartment five minutes later, they had just been down to see the trolley lady as Ron had just missed her when him and Hermione had come back from their Prefect meeting earlier.

"Budge up Hermione, you're taking up the whole seat." said Ron, his mouth full of a Liquorice Wand.

Hermione scowled and picked up the books that were indeed taking up the seat and placed them back in her trunk.

"Why do you need all those books anyway?" asked Ron, now eating a Cauldron Cake. "Are you trying to read the whole booklist before classes start?"

The comment made Ron snigger at his 'joke' and Ginny smirk; Luna just kept behind her _Quibbler. _

Hermione rolled her eyes "_No, _I just like to get through them."

The conversation veered off, ending in Neville, Ron and Ginny in a heated discussion about Quidditch (especially about the Chudley Cannons, which Ginny said sucked and Ron trying and failing to come up with the reasons why it was better than Ginny's favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies)

"Where in Merlin's name is Harry? Neville- where'd he go again?" Ron turned to Neville, for Harry had not come back from Professor Slughorn's compartment and Neville had told them he had snuck under his cloak to follow Zabini.

"I don't know, you don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"I expect not, Harry will be ok, as long as the Wrackspurts that come on the train don't get to him." said Luna

Hermione just stuck to her book, Luna with her _Quibbler, _occasionally peering her huge eyes around and swatting away Wrackspurts and Neville, Ron and Ginny chatting.

"Hermione? We're here, Hermione? Stop reading!"

Hermione had unintentionally tuned everything around her out so that her sole focus was on her book. Suddenly it was ripped from her grasp, she looked up to see a smirking Ginny shoving it back into her trunk.

"Come _on _'Mione, Ron and Neville left _ages _ago, they went to find Harry."

Hermione looked around to find Luna standing by the door, and apart from Ginny and herself, the compartment was empty.

"Oh," she said

"Did a Wrackspurt get you? I knew there were some in here during the journey." said Luna, wafting her arm around in random places

Hermione and Ginny exchanged grins before moving out of the compartment. They had long since got used to Luna and her creatures.

They hurried out onto the station where the very last stragglers were moving towards the last three carriages.

The three girls hopped into one of the carriages, Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell.

"Eurgh, OWLs are going to be horrible this year – I mean, Hermione was _awful _last year -."

"Ginny!"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

When they got to the front gates they found that Filch was there along with Professor Flitwick, and a very long line was waiting to be searched.

"All these security measures." said Ginny sadly as they cut through the line (much to everyone's displeasure) to find Ron and Neville.

"Mm… well, since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, it is obvious." said Luna, absentmindedly knocking some second-year over as she flung her arms around.

Ginny giggled as Hermione helped the girl up. Luna apologised before heading up the long queue, finally spotting Neville and Ron.

"You took _ages,_" Ron said as they greeted them. He and Neville were about halfway along the line already, and Ron was frowning a bit.

"Hermione was too caught up with reading and do you realise how long this line is?" demanded Ginny.

"You'd have thought they'd get more people to do this, not just Filch. He takes forever!" said Ron, shaking his head.

"We still can't seem to find Harry." said Neville anxiously as they moved forwards in the line.

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked Hermione worriedly

"Malfoy looks overly-pleased, do you think he's done something to him?" said Ron uneasily

Malfoy was looking over to them in his Slytherin group, miming something around his nose.

"Git." said Ginny

"I hope not, not with all those Slytherins." said Hermione, watching as a girl started yelling at Filch because he was doing a _very _thorough search of her bag.

"THAT'S PRIVATE!"

"Oooh, look, here comes McGonagall!" Ginny grinned

"What is going on here?" she snapped

"This girl will not let me go through her belongings, it's very suspicious." said Filch

McGonagall stared at the girl, before turning to Filch.

"If your sensor did not pick up anything she is free to go, and please, Mr Filch, hurry, the line in getting exceedingly long."

Ron sniggered at Filch's expression.

"Don't laugh, he's going to jab us now." said Ginny smirking

Soon it was their turn to be checked, Filch jabbing them with the Secrecy Sensor rather angrily and going through their bags ("Pervert." Ginny sniffed).

They finally managed to make it to the Great Hall for the feast. They said goodbye to Luna at the Ravenclaw and Ginny said good-bye to sit with Dean. Hermione and Ron sat down while looking around for Harry.

"He can't have gone far…" said Hermione

"I dunno if he stayed on the train for too long with no one knowing it could leave." said Ron

"Don't say that!" groaned Hermione "Imagine going all the way back to London!"

Dumbledore had got up to speak at that moment.

"I'd like to say just one word before we tuck into this feast which is – enjoy!"

Hermione helped herself to roast beef and Yorkshire pudding whilst Ron started stuffing his face. Hermione sniffed in disgust.

A clap of thunder rumbled exceedingly loud around the Great Hall followed by a blinding flash of lightening. Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried look.

Stifled screams and murmurs swept across the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at the enchanted ceiling to find the night sky that had been present previously had vanished, and, in its place were alarming pitch-black clouds that made all the lights extinguish very suddenly. Everyone was feeling a cold wave of panic now, nobody was moving. The only way anybody could see was when the lightening flashed through the tall windows.

The teachers were unsuccessfully trying to calm everyone down and produce some light from their wands.

Harry appeared next to them when another roll of thunder echoed through the Great Hall.

"Harry! Where _were _you?" squeaked Hermione

"And what's with the blood?" asked Ron worriedly, glancing at the windows and at Harry's nose.

"No time," panted Harry "I think Death Eaters are coming – Snape, he brought me in, groaned in pain because his Mark started burning, and then he pushed me in here."

"Where'd he go?" asked Hermione, her hands shaking. "We _have _to tell Dumbledore!"

But at that moment, a vicious stroke of lightning and gust of wind made the windows shatter and the lights be extinguished.

"Something is _really _wrong here." whispered Hermione

"Ron? Harry? Hermione?" asked a voice beside them

"Ginny?"

"What's going on?" asked Ginny tearfully

"Dark Magic."

Hermione gave a shriek as Luna's voice suddenly sounded next to her.

"_Luna!" _Hermione whisper-shouted

"How did you-?" began Harry, but was interrupted by another clap of thunder.

Then, a girl screamed.

"The door way!" she shrieked "Death Eaters are in the doorway!"

At this pandemonium broke out.

Spells from the Death Eaters shot all around the room, and what Hermione could tell from the green lines of light whoosh past her hair, that they were killing curses. And they were hitting their targets.

Students were dropping like flies, they didn't know who was who and was good or bad.

Hermione felt someone push her down under the table with Ginny and Luna. She was breathing shakily, not knowing where the Death Eaters were.

Suddenly the table was blasted away and Hermione, Ginny and Luna were without protection.

"There's the Mudblood!" cackled Bellatrix Lestrange

"And the blood-traitor Weasley!" growled a Death Eater

"_Do it!"_

All at once about ten spells streaked across the room and hit Hermione right in the chest. She fell down in pain, her hands being grabbed by Ginny and Luna before she began to fade away – taking Ginny and Luna with her.

The Death Eaters immediately vanished through the doors. Everyone remaining was so in shock that they couldn't move. The lights slowly flickered back on.

"Where's Hermione, Ginny and Luna?" the terrified cries of Harry and Ron sounded around the hall as everyone gaped in shock.

Hermione was falling backwards; it was as though someone had grabbed her from behind and was pulling her back, she could still feel Ginny and Luna's grasp on each of her hands.

Weirdly, Hermione was suddenly thrown to the left so fast it made her head feel giddy. She thought of nothing when she felt her mind go black.

"Hermione?"

Someone was slapping her face.

"_Hermione!"_

"Mione we _know _you're awake, your eyes a removing."

The slapping stopped, five seconds later a whoosh of cold water drenched Hermione's face and hair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, opening her eyes to find Ginny standing there with Luna just behind.

"_GINNY!"_

Ginny tried to look innocent "You weren't replying!"

"Where are we?" asked Hermione

"We don't know, we only woke up five minutes ago." said Luna

Hermione sifted so she was resting on her elbows.

Looking around it seemed that she was in a field that seemed as though it was floating on a cloud. Hermione was lying on a patch of enchanted flowers that made it feel like a mattress.

"It feels like we're on a cloud." said Luna, sitting crossed-legged next to Hermione

"But why are we _here?" _Ginny mused "All I remember is that Hermione got loads of spells to her chest and she started fading so Luna and I grabbed onto her a faded too."

"I remember I felt like I was being pulled backwards by someone." Hermione remembered "It felt as though…"

"What?"

"That you were going back through time." said a new voice.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny jumped, and looked behind them.

Three women stood behind a bush. They were extremely beautiful, but had a slight haughty and evil expression on their faces. The first woman seemed to be the youngest with long blonde hair down to her hips. She was holding some sort of thread on a rod and was wearing a toga-like top and balloon-type trousers that were both a dark blue. The second woman was obviously the oldest with hair even longer than the first but was jet-black. She was also wearing the same sort of clothing, but slightly more extravagant and different, in the colour of red. She held a pair of shears. The third woman had wavy brown hair with a measuring rod in her hand, and wore the same clothes in green.

"Who are _you_?" asked Ginny bluntly, staring at them

"We," said the First Woman "Are the Moirai…"

"Or in your native tongue, the Three Fates." put in the Second Woman.

"You are here to see your destiny." said the Third

"I am Atropos, eldest of the three fates, I use my shears to cut the thread of a person's life." said the second woman.

"I am Lachesis, I use my measuring rod to see how long mortals have to live." said the Third woman

"And I am Clotho, youngest of the Fates, I spin the thread of life, deciding when people are born." said the First

"Well," said Ginny "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"We know who you are Ginevra Weasley, as we know who you two are, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." said Clotho, smiling while Ginny made a face at her full name.

"We have limited time to tell you what you need to know." said Atropos briskly "You have just witnessed what _we _made happen, you travelled through time. However we picked you up before you got to your destination."

"To make the world a better place, you must go into the year of 1976 to differ the future. You can, if you put your mind to it, change it for the better, saving innocent lives from harm. Do you understand?" Lachesis carried on

The girls nodded.

"We have to destroy Voldemort." whispered Hermione

"Luckily, you all know _how _to kill him, as Albus Dumbledore told Harry Potter who told you Hermione, and then Ginny and Luna – _squeezed _it out of you." said Clotho

"But he might not have made all the Horcruxes in 1976." Luna said

"Correct, he had made five already, does anyone know which they are?" asked Lachesis as though it was a class

"Well his Diary would be one." Hermione said "Harry destroyed that in Second-Year."

"Yes, any others?"

"Harry said that when he saw the memory of Hokey and Hepzibah that he killed her for a cup and locket." said Luna

"Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and Salazar Slytherin's Locket."

"A ring!" said Ginny excitedly

"That's all we know." said Hermione

"Good, we cannot give you so much information, you must figure this out for yourselves, when you go into the past you must change it. For better or for worse." said Atropos.

"We're going into the year with the Marauders aren't we?" said Hermione suddenly

The fates just smiled.

"Once you are in the past, your future – or your previous lives will be erased. Forever. To make one last thing easier for you we are dropping you off on August 25th so that you have time for everything." said Lachesis

"You mean we'll never go back?" asked Hermione

"And never see our families again?" Ginny gaped "Do we have a choice?" she said weakly

"The Fates have decided, you cannot." said Atropos

"But our family – our friends –."

"Do not exist because the future ceases to exist as soon as you touch down." said Atropos in such away it made Ginny say no more.

Ginny looked downcast at the fact she wouldn't see the people she loved in the same way again. Ever.

"It's alright Gin, you still have us." said Hermione smiling

Ginny sighed.

"I know but-."

"You won't see your family or Harry or anyone anymore for a long time. I know."

Ginny smiled weakly.

"Because of your lives at the moment we have given you a history – Hermione, you are now a pureblood, as it is safer that way, but Luna and Ginny are still pure-blooded. Considering your surnames you will be given a chance to choose new ones." Clotho told them

The three girls, after staring in shock, turned together and voiced up names. They started with Luna first.

"How about Goodlove?" snorted Ginny.

"No… what about, umm, Gurdyroot?" suggested Luna, looking up at the sky around them.

"How about Luna Rose?" said Ginny, looking down for inspiration. "You love flowers."

Luna smiled "Luna Rose. _Luna Rose. _Yeah, I like it."

"My turn!" squealed Ginny, jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"What were you thinking?" asked Hermione, fiddling with her robe

Ginny frowned "Well, I was thinking something to do with my old life – I'll miss it loads and I don't want it to completely go away."

They nodded sadly.

"Griffin?" suggested Ginny "For Gryffindor? Burrow? For my house?"

"Ginny Griffin… it's possible, but you don't really need something to remind yourself of Gryffindor. Ginny Burrow? No… sounds weird." Hermione noted

"What about Everhart?" asked Luna

"Ginny Everhart. Ginny Everhart? Everhart works!" smiled Hermione

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked, pondering

"Umm, a brave… strong…"

"Yes?"

"Boar."

"HERMIONE! I don't want to be a boar!"

Hermione and Luna laughed.

Ginny scowled "Oh well, at least the name is nice. Ginny Everhart." She cheered up. "I could get used to it I suppose. I'll never be Weasley again, will I?"

Hermione shook her head. "And I won't be Granger, and Luna – Lovegood. Change I guess."

"Now Hermione…" began Luna, a very un-Luna like smirk drifting across her face. "What shall we call _you?_"

"Hermione Bookworm?" snorted Ginny

"Hermione Spell?" proposed Luna

"Rivers?"

"Sparks?"

"Tree?"

Hermione shook her head to all of them.

"No… I dunno… maybe something about nature?"

"Like a tree?" asked Luna

Hermione thought about it. "Yeah… I dunno…. Evergreen?"

"Too like mine." said Ginny shaking her head.

"Beach?"

"No." Ginny said "Doesn't fit."

"Oaks? Palm? Elm? Holly? Maple? Umm… Ginny?" Luna reeled off.

"Birch, Elder? Alder? Willow? Aspen?" Ginny listed.

"Wait… Willow? Hermione Willows?" Luna said

Hermione grinned in reply.

"We better change your clothes to suit the era." Clotho said examining them "Here…" she produced three sets of clothes. One was a pair of short dungarees, a Mickey Mouse top and some black combat boots. The second, a long floral maxi skirt with a big tan belt, a floaty white dream-catcher print and tan boots. The last was a floaty blue short skirt, a bright pink top with black writing (something about the Sex Pistols) a yellow belt and flat yellow ballet pumps. Ginny immediately grabbed the first pair, Luna chose the second and Hermione sighed as she had to stick with the last one.

"Now for your histories." said Lachesis. Hermione and Ginny jumped, for they forgot where they were. "All three of your families – The Willows, Rose and Everhart – have all been living in the outskirts of the same village. Recently, you have been attacked by Voldemort and his followers. Previously, your families have tutored you together, but now you think it's safer for you to go to Hogwarts. They are, what you call, blood traitors and have decided to go into hiding, for Hermione, your father was killed and your mother gravely injured and dying. Ginny, your mother was killed and your father disappeared and Luna, your parents received the Cruciatus curse. When you get to your destination, you must send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, as he must have heard from the Daily Prophet. If someone approaches you that you 'know', we will answer for you through you. Hopefully, in time, it will stop. I think that is all…"

"What? You mean, you're just gonna dump us there?" Ginny exclaimed

"Yes, you know enough." Atropos said.

"Hold together." Clotho instructed "We can make you go."

They did as they were told; holding each other's hands tightly.

The three fates circled around them in a weird fashion, mumbling different things under their breath. Out of each of their chests a blinding streak of white light exploded out, straight at the three girls. Hermione felt the now-familiar feeling of being tugged backwards by someone. All around her was a blur of every colour; it hurt to look at so Hermione shut her eyes tightly, wishing the motion to stop. It went on and on until Hermione felt so dizzy she thought she was going to be sick.

When everything stopped, the three girls got thrown to the floor, which was cold and wet. Large drops of water were dripping down onto their faces, making them open their eyes cautiously.

"Where are we?" croaked Ginny, wincing as she lent on her elbows. Her head was still spinning and it was hard to make everything stay in focus.

"I think we're in a side alley in Diagon Alley." said Luna, standing up. She had got used to the motion quickly, whilst Hermione and Ginny were still groaning on the floor.

"Well, Lachesis said that we had to ask Dumbledore about our places. D'you think we should get a room at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Hermione, finally managing to get up.

"That sounds good, we better go quickly, we're already soaked through." said Ginny, rubbing her head.

The girls hurried out of the alley to the main street. The Diagon Alley now was not that much different to the one they knew. It had most of the same shops, like Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts and all the others (except Fred and George's shop). However there were a few more, like a Wizarding Hairdresser and a second-hand Potion supplies shop. The Alley looked slightly fresher and cleaner than it was, Gringotts was a bit whiter.

"We can go to Florean's shop tomorrow, if it's sunny, what I wouldn't do for an ice cream…" said Ginny longingly.

Because of the weather (which was very rainy) nobody was about except two elderly wizards and a small boy. Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked straight through and into the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Miss Willows! Miss Rose! Miss Everhart!" called a voice. It turned out to be the younger version of Tom the landlord (he was still pretty old though).

"Mr Tom!" gushed Hermione (it was the Fates talking) Ginny and Luna glanced at her weird voice.

"Miss Willows – Rose, Everhart, I was very sorry to hear of your experience!" he said sadly "I am so devastated, your family was dearly beloved by all."

"Thank you Mr Tom, would it be possible if we could have a room until September 1st? We have decided to ask Professor Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts – it is meant to be safe there, is it not?" said Hermione politely, without the Fates' help. Ginny smirked at her posh voice.

"Not at all my dear, I can't let my favourite customers go homeless eh?" he winked "Hogwarts is the safest of course, Dumbledore makes sure of that. Follow me ladies."

The walked up the small creaky staircase to Room 15. It was a wide spaced room with three four poster beds along the left wall, each with a white bedspread, hangings and a bedside table. There were two large windows on the wall straight ahead, with a pretty view of Diagon Alley. The rest of the room was filled with a chest of drawers with a mirror, a wardrobe and a door leading to a small bathroom.

"I hope it is all right, not anything like your houses in -." Babbled Tom

"It's perfect, thank you!" said Ginny smiling. Tom nodded, bowed and left.

Ginny turned to face the other two. "So," she began. "It is two o'clock in the afternoon. Shall we write that letter to Dumbledore now? Then we can go into muggle London and buy loads more clothes! Oh, we need to get money from Gringotts then, I assume we have a lot, considering the way Tom treated us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed "But I think tomorrow I want to get my hair cut, Hermione Willows does _not _was bushy hair."

Ginny looked as though Christmas had come early. "You do not know how long I have wanted you to say that! I have not been able to do this! Tomorrow you are getting a makeover!"

Hermione grimaced "I don't want a drastic change Gin. Just nicer hair."

"Shall we do the letter?" asked Luna

The others agreed, so Hermione got a piece of parchment and quill. She chewed it in thought.

"What exactly are we going to say?"

"You know 'Hey Dumbledore, can we have a place at Hogwarts? Our parents have been in accidents- as you know; it's in the Prophet – that reminds me we need to read that article! I want to know what happened and why!"

"Okay…"

She began to write.

_'Dear Professor A Dumbledore_

_Due to recent events in our lives (the attack on each of our houses and families) we must ask whether we can have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you have space for three sixth year students? If you have we would be most grateful, if you please could send a list of equipment we need to buy from Diagon Alley?_

_Yours faithfully_

_Hermione J Willows, Ginevra M Everhart & Luna O Rose'_

"Finished!" Hermione said, waving the letter around

The three girls headed back to their room around five o'clock. They had been shopping for two and a half hours. Ginny had dragged them into every shop possible, buying (after they had gone for an exchange at Gringotts, where they found their families were very rich, much to Ginny's excitement) tops, jumpers, skirts, shorts, trousers, shoes, belts, necklaces and everything possible.

They opened the door with difficulty, for they had so many bags between them. When they had dumped all the bags on the bed, they realised that an owl was pecking at the window. Luna went over and let it in.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore!" she said, opening it.

"Read it out Luna!"

_"Dear Misses Willows, Everhart and Rose,_

_It would be a pleasure for you to join us at Hogwarts, before I send you the requirement lists; I would love to know what subjects you wish to take for your sixth year._

_Term starts on the 1__st__ September; please be at Platform 9 and ¾, Kings Cross Station for 11 o'clock. Please follow the First-Years on the boats so that you can enter the Sorting Ceremony. _

_Hope to speak soon_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore_

"Well, at least we know we can go then. Shall we reply now?" asked Ginny

"Sure, you two need to decide which subjects you want to take, because you didn't do your OWLs, pick the ones you are good at!" said Hermione

"Alright, _Professor." _

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_Thank you very much for accepting us! We are extremely grateful and apologise for the short notice. Thank you for the information, we also hope to hear from you soon._

_Hermione shall be taking: Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration._

_Ginevra shall be taking: Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Luna will be taking: Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Yours gratefully _

_Hermione Willows, Ginevra Everhart and Luna Rose_

"Why are you taking History of Magic?" asked Ginny immediately "Are you insane?"

Hermione frowned "History of Magic is interesting to know!"

"It's as much sense as you taking Muggle Studies – _which you did in third year! _And you can just read _Hogwarts: A History _or _History of Magic – the in depth version." _

Hermione thought. "Hmm… if I'm meant to be Pure-Blood, it makes sense to take Muggle Studies… and where did you hear about that history book?"

"Percy, anyways, you don't need Muggle Studies, we're blood-traitors anyways, well, for the most part, but we just don't approve of You-Know-Who." Ginny said importantly

Hermione sighed "_Fine! _I'll take History of Magic away, there's not much left to learn."

Ginny nodded triumphantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and changed the letter before sending it away with the tawny owl that had come with the other letter.

"Shall we see if we can get a bite to eat?" asked Luna

Hermione nodded "Sure, I'm starving."

When they had all seated around a small rickety table eating a portion on Shepard's Pie each, Ginny noticed a Daily Prophet with their names on.

"Hey look!" she said through a mouthful of peas.

"Straighten it out so we can see." Hermione told her. They leant over the table to examine the article.

_DEATH EATERS ATTACK THREE PURE-BLOOD HOMES – IS NO ONE SAFE?_

_During the evening of the 21__st__ of August, numerous Death Eaters -and it has been rumoured- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, arrived at the houses of the notorious Aurors, Frederick Willows, Kenneth Everhart and Samuel Rose, in the outskirts of Whitsbury. Once entering the household of the Willows family, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed Mr Frederick Willows on the spot; he had not even had time to retrieve his wand from his pocket. Mrs Willows was left gravely injured and was taken to St. Mungo's, where she is being treated. It is unknown why they did not harm their daughter, Hermione (for more information on the youngest Willows, see page 9 with Rita Skeeter's article.) but Ministry Officials are looking in to this fact and finding out about their murders. At the same time, the two other houses were attacked – leaving Mrs Daphne Everhart dead and Mr Kenneth Everhart mysteriously disappeared whilst the murder was underway. The disappearance of the Auror is still being explained. Also, Mr and Mrs Samuel Rose were tortured with one of the Unforgivable Curses – the Cruciatus Curse. As well as with the Willows household, their daughters, Ginny Everhart and Luna Rose only came out with a few scratched. It is unknown why everything happened, but Ministry Officials have been researching it for the past few days and will continue to do so until questions have been answered. _

_By Andrew Marks_

"Oh." said Hermione

"So we're meant to be traumatised?" asked Ginny

"I guess."

Ginny suddenly snatched the paper away and rifled through the pages.

She cleared her throat.

"_Hem hem," _she began, making the other two snort "_THE YOUNGEST WILLOWS – WHY WAS SHE SAVED? After recent events involving her family, Hermione Jean Willows has recently become parentless in the worst way possible. But why, even when You-Know-Who, arrived at their house, was she still alive when Ministry Officials got alerted of the disturbance in the somewhat peaceful village in Hampshire? Miss Willows was a home-schooled girl and has a pretty appearance under the hair that she has unfortunately required –_that's rude – _she excels in her lessons with her two "best friends" – _why are there speech marks? – _Luna Rose and Ginny Everhart. Her life was very luxurious but the question is – what is she doing now? And where will she go? Rumour has it that her, along with Rose and Everhart, are making their ways to France, to begin an education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Only time will tell…_

_Rita Skeeter" _Ginny looked at Hermione, who was scowling at the paper.

"I see she's still writing."

Ginny rolled her eyes "C'mon 'Mione, she's a cow, just take it in your stride. Anyway, you're getting a haircut tomorrow! We'll go to the shop in Diagon Alley; I saw a sign saying it's in the top 5 wizarding hairdressers!"

She sighed "Fine."

As they ate their pudding, they watched the people come and go, all of them spotting the three girls and whispering. They only stopped when Ginny glared at them.

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs."

The middle-aged women, who were having dinner as well, blushed and turned away, Ginny smirked.

"Shall we go before Ginny hurts someone?" asked Luna to Hermione, ignoring Ginny's protest.

Hermione grinned and nodded, dumping the Daily Prophet in the bin on the way out.

By the time they reached their beds, they realized that they hadn't had any sleep for a long time, so they each went to their respected beds.

"This is going to be weird isn't it?" said Ginny as they settled down.

"Yeah," said Luna "Especially when we will have people we knew in our old life."

"Like Sirius and Remus, Snape and Harry's parents." said Hermione

"Ahh, but Hermione dear, we do not know of this 'Harry' or anyone for that matter, we have to do a fair bit of acting to get through the first few months of Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Don't remind me, we'll have to ask where everything is at Hogwarts, like where the bathroom is." groaned Hermione

"It'll be different. I'm going to help Severus Snape." said Luna

"Why?" gasped Ginny "He's a right bast-!"

"I think that would be good." cut across Hermione "We have to save a lot of people don't we?"

"Not necessarily," said Luna "If we do it before a certain time, everything will be alright."

Hermione nodded, eventhough the others couldn't see her. She went on nodding until she fell into a deep, refreshing sleep.

Ginny, on the other hand, lay wide awake, thinking about her life now. On the plus side, she didn't have to worry about money, but she had no family other than Hermione and Luna.

Would that be enough? She had taken having a huge family for granted, never really imagining life without it, never thinking about it. But it was gone. The Weasley's would never have a Ginny; they might have another girl, but not Ginny. She wouldn't have it ever again. She couldn't stop the single tear escaping, but she let herself fall into a sleep, a lot less deep than Hermione's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Hey again! Sorry for the long wait - I haven't had any spare time, with my Shakespeare production, homework and stuff! THANKS for the reviews! I WAS SO HAPPY! EEE hopefully the next chapter will be sooner, but I'm not promising anything! I hope you like the Sorting Hat song, I made it up for my other story but haven't written it yet! Anyways... review!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Off to Hogwarts we go_**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Hermione rolled over, trying to ignore the annoying noise coming from her left.

_Tap Tap Tap _

She stuffed her face into her pillow

_Tap Tap – _

"HOLY MERLIN SHUT UP!" yelled Ginny from her bed, startling Luna so much she fell out of her bed and onto the floor "What _is _that?"

"It's an owl," said Luna, rubbing her head "I'll let it in, shall I?"

"Yeah."

Hermione rubbed her sleepy eyes as Luna exclaimed "It's from Dumbledore!"

"Who else would it be?" grumbled Ginny, Hermione new she hated mornings.

Luna ignored her and opened the letter, "It says…

_'Dear Miss Willows, Miss Everhart and Miss Rose,_

_Thank you very much for the information, even though we have no O.W.L results that you can show us, we are pleased to let you into the classes you wish to take. However, please be warned, if you are not up to standard, you shall have to drop it. We trust that you have made the right decision. Anyway, I will list the equipment as follows:_

Uniform

_Students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name-tags._

Set Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_If you would like to, ask the assistant at Flourish and Blotts to give you the books from the other years if necessary. _

Other Equipment

_1 wand (I hope you have one already)_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 set of scales_

_1 brass telescope_

_Students may bring an owl OR cat OR toad_

_I hope this helps, please ask for assistance at any time, I have included your tickets in the envelope, I do hope you know how to get to the platform? Just go through the wall at Platform 9 and 10._

_Kind Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well… today seems to be another shopping spree." Hermione rolled her eyes

Ginny grinned, her sleepy stature gone "School supplies aren't the priority at the moment, today, as we have what? Five days left including today? Anyway – today, we're going to go to Hair Magic to have your hair cut and Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions so we can get some make-up and stuff, they do muggle things in there as well, for witches to scared to go anywhere else." She snorted

"Ginny, don't be mean!" chided Luna, rummaging for clothes and chucking them at the two others.

"Can't we go to a muggle hairdresser? And we can get the other stuff in other places…"

"No, I want to check out Hair Magic!" said Ginny

Luna rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm going to dye my hair blue." she tested, to see if they listened.

Ginny immediately turned.

"What? No! I like your hair!"

Luna just laughed and sauntered down to breakfast, leaving a gaping Ginny and a smirking Hermione.

They hurried into their clothes (Ginny, as she was distracted, took twice as long) and ran down to the pub, where Tom was placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Luna, who smiled at him.

"Luna!" shrieked Ginny "What in Agrippa's sake are you talking about?"

Luna just giggled and ate her bacon. Ginny and Hermione ordered their food and then turned to Luna again.

"I was seeing if you would listen to me, but now I've thought about it, wouldn't it be cool to have a blue streak – not the whole head – in it?"

Ginny pondered and nodded "That would actually, wish I could do that with my hair, but everything would look odd." She sighed

"Ginny, you love your hair and it reminds us of the Weasley's!" said Hermione, as Tom placed another plate down, this time with pancakes for Ginny and toast for Hermione.

Ginny grinned.

"I know, but it would be cool to be a metamorphmagus wouldn't it? I could change my hair all the time!"

"Hermione, what are you planning to do?" asked Luna through a mouthful

"I don't know," Hermione responded "I mean, it's been like this for ever."

"What about if you get it a little less thick? Then it would be lighter and less static. Maybe make them take away some of the frizz you know? Do you want it any shorter?" asked Ginny, eyeing Hermione's hair, which frizzed to below the chest.

"No, I like it long."

Ginny nodded "Okay, well shall we get going?"

Half an hour later they stood outside the chirpy hairdressers, hesitating to go inside.

Hermione bit her lip, looking doubtfully at the bright yellow sign with curly pink and blue writing and a wand and a pair of scissors moulded together. The one window display was filled with products and a few dummies with wigs on.

Ginny huffed and dragged Hermione by the elbow and tugged her inside – Luna trailing behind.

Hermione only saw things in a blur – next second, she was pushed into a chair and was asked by the smiling witch with bizarrely bright ketchup red hair what she wanted.

Hermione told her and the witch set to work, firstly giving her hair a wash and then snipping it.

Luna meanwhile, was watching interestedly as another witch (this time with shocking green hair) sprayed blue hair dye down wards from her wand. It was very neat; it went exactly where it needed to go. After only fifteen minutes, she was done and she and Ginny sped off to have an ice cream as Hermione would take ages.

"Do you think we'll be okay at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny, licking her spoon from which she had just dipped into her sundae, which held some delicious raspberry and white chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce.

"Mmmm, but be careful about Peter Pettigrew – isn't he the traitor one you told me about?" asked Luna, her lips blue from her bubble-gum sundae.

"Yeah, but don't – AHH!" Ginny was unable to finish as she was flung sideways off her chair as a body of a boy fell into her. "WATCH IT MORONS!" she yelled at a boy, who looked vaguely familiar, from where he was standing and laughing at her.

The boy who had been pushed got to his feet and helped her up.

He did a double take. "Evans?"

He peered a little closer before realising Ginny was not 'Evans.' His eyes widened and he apologised profusely for mistaking her.

"Sorry about that," he grinned shaking his messy black hair out of his face "Padfoot was just being an idiot."

Ginny, unable to comment due to a mental block with only the messy black hair inside her head, just nodded shakily.

Luna came up then with the other boy, who had slightly wavy long black hair and was also as tall as the first one. Ginny had to admit it – he was _hot. _

"Sorry darling, it was my mistake," he grinned, a bit wolfishly, obviously thinking he would win her over.

Ginny jumped out of her shock and scowled.

"Yes it was completely, what gave _you _the authority to push about someone in public so they get involved? So rude!"

The look of shock on the boy's face was so bad that first boy started laughing, followed by Luna. Ginny merely smirked.

"Who are you?" asked the boy who looked so familiar it was hard to look away.

"Ginny Weas- I mean, Everhart, Ginny Everhart." Ginny covered her mistake quickly.

"I'm Luna Rose." Smiled Luna

"How come we've never seen you before? I mean, you look our age – you don't go to Hogwarts." said the hot boy who now, Ginny noted, looked familiar too.

"Wait… your names sound familiar…" said the other boy, frowning

"Yeah, um, our families just had an attack by You-Know-Who, um, we're going to Hogwarts in September now, for our sixth-year." Ginny explained hastily

The boy's eyes widened "Oh Merlin – I remember – Sirius, it's those three families in the paper remember? They worked in the same office as my dad. I'm James, by the way, James Potter."

Ginny stood motionless, and it wasn't until Luna elbowed her that she responded.

She smiled "Nice to meet you James, who's your friend?" she asked, though she had a strong feeling it was –

"Sirius Black,"

Ginny's smile became rather fixed as the memory came back to her.

"Isn't there another one of you?" asked James

Luna nodded. "Yes, Hermione, she's at the hairdressers."

"Do you want to have ice cream with us? I doubt she'll be soon." Luna asked them.

They nodded and soon, after Ginny had reminded herself that nothing had happened and she did not know these two boys – especially one out of two's son, they were chatting away happily whist slurping away at their ice creams.

James was very interested and bemused at Luna's mystical creatures, and Sirius happily explained James' love of his life, Lily Evans, who had sort-of the same hair as Ginny's, but more red ("You're probably the same attractiveness too," Sirius stated "But I'm sorry in advance if James says otherwise – he thinks Lily is just perfect."). Ginny, in turn, asked them about Quidditch.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Ginny "I really want to make the team if they have one at Hogwarts."

James beamed. "Yes! We both do – I'm Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor House Team, I play chaser – Sirius plays beater."

Ginny smiled "I hope I'm in Gryffindor – I asked Hermione and that sounds like the best house."

"Oh it is! And there's a space on the team too!" said James "Does erm, Luna and Hermione play?"

"I don't," said Luna smiling, watching James gape at her "But I can still fly – I just prefer Thestrals and a Pegasus."

Sirius coughed.

"Hermione's scared of flying, I have tried _so _hard to make her not."

"WHAT?" yelped James "Oh, we're going to make her not be!"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but an elderly witch came trotting towards them, her hair a soft grey and placed in a bun and her robes a bright red.

"James! Sirius! It's time to go home!" she said in a motherly voice.

James groaned "Aw, _Mu-um!" _

"Don't 'Mum' me James, we have to get your trunks packed – it will take at least three days for that to be completed – oh, who's this?" she asked, spotting Ginny and Luna.

Ginny hopped up. "Ginny Everhart, ma'am, nice to meet you – I assume I'm speaking to Mrs Potter?"

The lady smiled "Yes I am, but," her eyes went downcast "You must be Luna Rose? I am so sorry about your parents, all of them were lovely people, and they used to come to ours for dinner some times."

Ginny smiled sadly.

"Ah, but you won't want me wittering on! I must hurry along – James, Sirius, say good-bye!"

"Bye Ginny – I'm sorry about knocking you over."

"See you Luna, meet you on the train?"

The girls nodded and paid for their ice creams, they wandered back to the hairdressers, where Hermione was just leaving.

"There you are!" she exclaimed

"Mione your hair!" cried Ginny "It's lovely!"

Indeed it was. It wasn't as bushy as it was – it was still really curly, but with no frizz, and it was less thick and sticky-outey.

"Madam Primpernelle's!" Ginny cried excitedly

Hermione groaned.

"Shall we get pets too?" asked Luna as they meandered their way through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. It was two days before the Hogwarts Express left and the people in the Alley seemed to be rushing about, trying to get things sorted. The shop owners, knowing of their rush, put up bargains that weren't that great, but made them get a big profit as the buyers weren't thinking straight. Hermione could hear snippets of their conversations as they shot by:

"We still haven't got your potion ingredients – they've probably run out –!"

"You never told _me_ you needed new robes!"

"_Quickly_ Jeremy, before it shuts!"

"Speak like that and you will_ not_ be going to Hogsmeade!"

"_You don't need sweets girl!_ We've just had lunch!"

Hermione turned her attention back to Luna, who was awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I think I do, maybe a cat now that Crookshanks isn't mine anymore."

"Well, let's go to Eeylops, they sell cats, owls and toads there." Ginny said

Eeylops Owl Emporium was empty that day; the only person was the assistant at the till, who looked extremely bored.

He perked up, however, when the three girls arrived.

"Missus Willows, Everhart and Rose! How may I be of acquaintance?" he asked

"Ah, Mr Towers, are you well? We are here to buy an owl and a cat for Ginny and myself, and Luna if she finds something." Hermione smiled, Ginny covered up her snort.

The man, Mr Towers, smiled and went over to the till. "Please, go ahead – call me if you need anything!"

Hermione went over to the cat section – she wanted a new one as she loved Crookshanks. There were older cats in cages but at least seven kittens in a pen on the floor. They were sleeping and Hermione counted two ginger cats, a black cat, a white cat, two Siamese cats and a tiny little Tabby cat that was curled up alone in the corner.

Obviously, Hermione fell in love with the tiny tabby cat, due to the fact it was by itself.

Ginny, meanwhile, was gazing at the Owls in awe. She'd never chosen an owl before. She, after careful analysis, chose a Snowy Owl, to remind her of Harry and to call it Burrow, after her family house.

"Burrow? That's kind of weird…" Hermione said

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Luna was wandering around the shop, bypassing the cats and the owls (for, she had decided, there was no point in having one if she had no one to send letters too – and anyway, she could just use Ginny's for the time being) and heading towards the nooks and crannies, hoping to find a mystery box. She indeed found a tiny cage containing nothing but a stick with a sad looking gecko on it. It was a bright, vivid green all over, but had one splodge of red on its head.

"How much is the gecko?" Luna asked Mr Towers, who looked quite miffed at the fact she didn't choose an owl or cat or toad.

"Oh, him? 2 galleons, we just found him and decided to sell him. I found out he's a bit 'magical' but I doubt it's true – he'd be able to get out of that cage if he was." said Mr Towers.

Five minutes later, Luna and the others left the shop, the gecko (which Luna had christened 'Zeke') perched happily on her shoulder. Zeke had grown attached to Luna and very happy as soon as she let him out of his cage. Ginny, who didn't really like him that much ("Scaly things, like Slytherins," mumbled Ginny) kept to the other side of Hermione, holding Burrow in her cage. Hermione's cat, Hattie, stared at it the entire journey, mewing lightly.

"Hermione," Ginny warned "I don't want Hattie eating Burrow."

"Hattie couldn't_ eat _him, she's too small."

"Have you _seen _the way she's looking at him- OI!" yelled Ginny as Hattie leapt into Burrow's cage, for Ginny had been cleaning it.

Hattie, however had no intention to kill the owl, instead, she curled up next to the snowy owl and purred. Burrow, looking bewildered, just watched her before turning his attention back to Ginny.

Hermione and Luna did not stop laughing for a long time.

"HERMIONE I CAN'T FIND MY SHOE!"

It was the first of September and emotions were running – no, sprinting – high.

Hermione was excited, nervous and sad, Ginny was hysterical but happy and Luna was, well, Luna with a bit of a short temper.

"SHUT UP GINNY!"

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU LUNA! HERMIONE!"

"Shove off Ginny!"

Hermione slammed her lid of her new trunk down, wiping her forehead. She glanced at her watch. It was nearly ten o'clock.

"Ginny! Hurry up! We have an hour before the train leaves and we haven't got there yet!"

"Hermione stop pressuring me!" Ginny yelled, her hysterical mode kicking in. Burrow squawked at her as she dumped him next to Hattie, who was yowling inside her cage. Zeke was perched on Luna's shoulder as they crossed their arms.

Luna and Hermione rolled their eyes simultaneously and left the room, dragging their things. Ginny, having found her shoe and, slamming her trunk close, ran after them so they could have a quick goodbye to Tom and to grab a taxi that he had phoned for them.

After the goodbye (Tom had shaken all of their hands a lot of times) they headed out of the dim Leaky Cauldron and into the bustling London Street.

It was cramped in the taxi, though the journey was not long. Burrow and Luna's trunk were in the back with Luna and Ginny, for only two trunks fitted into the small boot and Hattie was with Hermione. She wriggled a lot because she wanted to driver to say hello to her, but he was, it seemed, to be a little allergic to cats for he kept sneezing. Luna kept giggling as Ginny tried to shut Burrow up as he kept hooting at the driver and the driver also nearly crashed the car because Zeke slipped off of Luna's shoulder and onto his. He cursed the entire way to the station, muttering about weirdoes because Luna's Gurdyroot had let off a disgusting smell that made them gag and made Luna have to chuck it out of the window. Ginny had also lost control of Burrow's cage and he flew around the car a few times before leaving behind his digested food on the driver's lap.

So the driver seemed extremely pleased to part with them at the station, waiting long enough for them to drag their trunks out, before zooming off (no doubt going to complain.)

Hermione decided they couldn't all go through first because of Burrow, Zeke and Hattie and that they should go individually. They found some trolleys and a friendly guard helped them lift the trunks onto them.

Ginny went first, followed by Hermione and then Luna. The train was to leave in ten minutes so the station was very full. They squeezed between families that were milling around on the platform.

"Where shall we head too?" asked Hermione, apologising to a woman with a tight expression because she bumped into her. The woman turned and winked at her, Hermione realised it was Lachesis, in a different form, coming to see them off.

"Erm, we need to get our stuff on the train – come on, we've only got a few minutes."

By the time they had gotten their trunks onto the train they had to hurry to get on. Hermione waved at Lachesis before following. The train started pulling out of the station before they had managed to find a compartment, so they wandered the corridor whilst London zoomed past. They tried to squeeze past a gossiping group of fifth-year girls, but the compartment door they were squeezing past suddenly shot open and Hermione, Ginny and Luna tumbled into the compartment.

With many grumbles, they pushed themselves off of the floor and into the faces of four very surprised boys.

"Ginny? Luna?" asked James, "How did you get in here so suddenly?"

"We fell," Ginny informed him "This is Hermione by the way, Hermione Willows." She pointed at Hermione, who was staring rather fearfully at all of them.

"Hello, I'm James Potter!" grinned James.

Hermione smiled weakly as the others introduced themselves as well.

"Nice too meet you!" Hermione recovered "But how did you know Ginny and Luna?"

"We bumped into them in Diagon Alley."

Half an hour later they were all sitting (rather tightly, with seven people) in the compartment chatting amiably.

"What houses are you in? I read about them in _Hogwarts: A History _and my parents told me about them too." Hermione said, next to Sirius

"You've read that? Only Moony's read that!" laughed Sirius

"Moony?" asked Luna

"Remus – just a nickname."

"Anyways, Hermione is a right little bookworm."

Sirius looked at her and winked.

"We're in Gryffindor, all four of us." said James "What Houses were your parents in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No problem, well, my Mum was a Gryffindor, my Dad a Ravenclaw." Hermione said

"Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor." Ginny cut in

"My Mum went to Beauxbatons, but my Father was a Ravenclaw." Luna finished.

"Cool mixture, hope you join us!" grinned James

After the trolley lady had given them all what they wanted, James turned to Hermione with a serious expression.

"Mione, Ginny here informed us of the fact that you seem to hate flying." He said seriously

Hermione rolled her eyes "I'm not a fan at all, actually."

"We will make you." promised James "Ginny is thinking of joining the House team if she comes to Gryffindor."

The Quidditch topic carried on for eternity, Hermione giving up and turning to Remus to chat with. Luna was informing Peter of what a Wrackspurt was.

The train trundled up north at a steady pace, the sky outside becoming darker and darker until night had truly fallen and there was only an hour left of the journey.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna left soon after to get changed in the bathroom whilst the boys stayed inside the compartment.

Once they returned, Remus asked them how they were getting to Hogwarts.

"We are going by boats – with the First Years." Luna said, popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean in her mouth and wincing.

"Ahh, so we'll see you in the Great Hall then."

Just after Remus replied, a voice sounded through the train.

"_We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken separately. Have a nice term; please make sure your robes are on before arrival."_

Frogs were summersaulting inside Hermione's stomach and she must have looked queasy, because Sirius gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine; we'll get you to the boats."

Hermione smiled gratefully as the train pulled to a stop. They headed out onto the tiny, crowded platform where Hagrid was calling for the first years.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere! OI! Miss Willows – Everhart an' Rose over 'ere too!"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna, after being led by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, followed Hagrid down the slippery slope to the fleet of boats.

"You'll see Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid called "No more 'n four to a boat!"

Hagrid carried on talking, but Hermione didn't listen – it was the same one.

As the First Years were throwing anxious looks at the three older girls, Hermione, Ginny and Luna had a boat to themselves.

The fleet of boats glided across the lake and into the underground harbour. After trekking back up, Hagrid knocked loudly on the oak front doors.

Professor McGonagall – looking younger than she did in their day – opened it sharply and beckoned them through.

She cast a small smile at the three girls before addressing the First Years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, beginning the same speech she did every year. "In a few moments…"

Hermione took a glance around her and saw that nothing had changed, except that it a little cleaner than it was before."

Whilst they waited for Professor McGonagall to come back, the three girls started muttering to themselves.

"Try to be in the same house yeah? It'll be easier that way, ya know? Even you Luna, but if you want you can got to Ravenclaw." said Ginny

"I think I'll come to Gryffindor, if I have the choice or Slytherin – but that might be dangerous." Luna said thoughtfully.

"We need to be able to stick together and be close to the people we're trying to save." Hermione said.

Ginny and Luna nodded, but couldn't reply, for McGonagall came back and ushered them into a line and towards the Great Hall.

"Miss Everhart, Willows and Rose, please be at the back – the first years might be intimidated by you." McGonagall said in an undertone. The girls nodded silently.

When they entered the Great Hall, a gasp rippled through the crowd and everyone craned their necks to peer nosily at them. Ginny scowled at them and flipped her hand at a few. They blushed and turned their attention the Sorting Hat, but occasionally glanced at them again.

Suddenly the hat began to sing:

"_You may think I'm just a hat, _

_But how can you be sure?_

_Just sit down on this stool with me_

_Are you brave or loyal, or pure?_

_I can sort you in a house_

_That you most belong_

_Get your head up, open your ears,_

_Listen clearly to my song:_

_The first house belongs to Gryffindor_

_This is the house of brave,_

_Their daring reaches into their bones_

_Underwater, in the darkest cave._

_The next house is Hufflepuff,_

_They are hardworking and true_

_This kind-hearted clan are loyal_

_And treachery they'll never do!_

_The third house is Ravenclaw,_

_These folk always look for learning_

_They study hard and are smart,_

_But they are always yearning._

_The last house is Slytherin_

_This is the place of craft_

_These cunning people do know how_

_To achieve their deepest vows_

_So put me on and don't be scared_

_As I know where you belong_

_There is only one thing left to do_

_As I have finished with my song._

A roar of applause sounded out as the hat finished.

Professor McGonagall un-scrolled the roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head."

"Adams Harvey!"

A mousy boy with scruffy brown hair sat nervously on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As Harvey scurried over to the Hufflepuff table, a sick sort of lump landed inside Hermione's stomach. It kept churning until Luna placed a hand reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Everhart Ginevra!"

Ginny physically gulped before sitting on the stool shakily.

_Hmm… interesting Miss _Weasley.

_How do you know? _Asked Ginny

_I have my sources… so… Weasley eh? All your family has been in Gryffindor! So, what can I see… determination – not bad brains – brave… yes… good luck Ginevra Everhart… _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny slumped and grinned before whisking it off and running to where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting.

"Congratulations Ginny!" yelled Sirius over the applause, which was exceedingly loud for Ginny, was in the paper.

"I hope the others get in here."

Hermione and Luna were standing waiting as the line of first years dwindled down. It crawled passed the L's, M's and N's before sort of stopping at the O's.

"Oscars Lucy!"

A girl with brown hair that landed on her waist headed up to the stool. She sat down nervously to wait.

The whole hall was waiting for the hat to shout out the house, but it took ages. At least five minutes later, the brim opened and it shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The school breathed a sigh of relief as everyone was getting hungry. It went faster afterwards, and soon Luna was called.

"Rose Luna!"

Luna headed calmly for the hat and placed it gently on her head.

_Hello! _She said inside her head

_Hello, Miss Lovegood. I have a dilemma for you._

_What's that? _Luna asked

_You can choose a house if you wish – you have the traits of a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor now. Which one would you prefer?_

_Well, it would be easier to be a Gryffindor, but I will miss my old house._

_I thought so…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a second uproar as Luna sat down next to Ginny, grinning. The other houses looked a bit glum – two of the mysterious students were in Gryffindor!

Hermione was feeling very lonely now at the top, with only frightened First Years.

The sorting went on until Hermione was only left with two people.

"Willows Hermione!"

_Miss Granger, how nice to see you again! _

Hermione nodded

_You have a lot of courage, I see, and bravery. Cleverness and intelligence – books. But cunning and loyal traits too! What a mixture! Now… hardworking? Yes. Smart? Yes and Loyal. My, you could be in every house. Hmm, maybe not Hufflepuff – no, defiantly not. Slytherin? That's a possibility!_

_NO! Not Slytherin! _Thought Hermione desperately

_Ravenclaw? No? Well you seem determined…_

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

The table went mad – they had all three! The other tables – including Slytherin – clapped politely, but Gryffindor overpowered them.

"YES HERMIONE!" yelled James "You're with us!"

Hermione just grinned and nodded.

Once the sorting was over and Dumbledore had made the food appear, the Hall broke out into chatters.

"Hello!" said an incredibly pretty girl with bright red hair and emerald eyes. "I'm Lily Evans – you can sit with us if you want." She gestured to some other people.

Hermione smiled "Don't worry, we'll catch up in a bit – it's just, they're my friends."

Lily looked surprised, but nodded.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna ate a lot of the feast, and soon felt completely stuffed. They barely listened to Professor Dumbledore as he made his speech, but pleaded for them to be able to go to bed.

Tiredly, they traipsed up the stairs with Sirius and James, as Remus and Lily were prefects.

"I think you'll like it here." Sirius stated, winking at a girl who went passed. The girl blushed furiously and banged into the wall.

Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, me too." James said.

They reached the Tower and Sirius told the Fat Lady the password.

"Remember it, ladies."

After bidding them goodnight they went up the familiar path to the girls' dorm. Once opening the door, they found two girls already in it.

Six beds were up around the walls.

One of the girls, who had dark blue eyes and shocking black hair cut to her shoulders with a plait running through, jumped up and introduced herself.

"Hey! I'm Sara – Sara Everett! I can't believe you guys are in our dorm and house! We're gonna have so much fun-!"

"Let them breath Sara!" snapped the other girl with dirty blonde hair in bunches. "I'm Mary MacDonald by the way." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you – can we choose our beds? We're kind of tired." Ginny said, yawning.

They nodded "Don't worry, we were like that."

Hermione, Ginny and Luna fell asleep before Lily had returned. They were so exhausted they just fell onto the four posters and started snoring straight away.

It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
